Love, Lies, Confessions
by AtTheRiskOfSoundingCliched
Summary: Ayame loves Mine and Mine loves Ayame. But Akito intervenes. Will their love die just as suddenly as Hatori and Kana's? Or will it survive like a rose in winter?
1. Chapter 1

_Mine_

Ayame was sitting on the couch, stretching his long legs on it, so that they hung off the side of the couch. From the kitchen, Mine spyed on her beautiful boss. She was carrying two cups of steaming jasmine tea, and the teapot on a tray, which she held gingerly, as not to disturb Ayame.

_He is really perfect, _Mine thought. Ayame had a finger on the bottom lip of his mouth, and he appeared to be deep in thought. She told herself not to disturb him, so she gently set the tray down on the bench. Ayame was in the most magnificent dark blue clothes, and his silver hair gleamed.

Ayame had told her never to hug him. She didn't know why. But she had promised, because she wanted to keep working for Ayame. _So perfect… _Mine thought.

_Ayame_

Mine was so sweet. When she first started working at the store, he had told her never to hug him. She had agreed readily, even though he knew that it had offended her. He loved the way she did everything. Ayame suddenly stood up. He needed to see Shigure and Hatori.

"Mine! I'm going to 'Gure's house for a while. If I'm not back when the store closes, you know what to do!" Ayame called. Mine walked through the door. She nodded and smiled. Ayame smiled back and left.

Ayame called a taxi. He, being a snake, didn't like the cold much. Besides, he needed to talk to Hatori as soon as possible. It was very important.

_Hatori's Place_

" –see 'Tori? You see what I mean?" Ayame said.

Hatori started to laugh. Ayame stared incredulously at him. Hatori laughed harder than ever.

"Who would've thought? The almighty student council president, the _womanizer, _falling in love. And so deeply, I might add."

"Who's in love? What are you talking about? Love? I just… just… just think of Mine as a good friend is all."

"Ayame," Hatori said gently, "you think about her all the time, everything relates back to her, everything she does is perfect." Ayame frowned as Hatori quoted his own words back at him. "If this isn't love, what is?" Hatori stood up and walked towards the window.

Ayame suddenly remembered Kana. "'Tori – 'Tori, I'm so sorry! I forgot about Kana. So… you must be an expert on love now, eh?"

Hatori nodded silently. "Well… thank you Hatori. I'll be going now."

Ayame turned to leave. Just as he was about to grasp the doorknob Hatori called his name out. "Tell her. Tell her how you feel. You'll regret it forever if you don't." Ayame grasped the doorknob hard. What is the same thing that happened to Kana happened to Mine? He couldn't stand that, not if it meant _hurting _Mine. Never.

"What if…" The question died on Ayame's tongue.

"What if the same thing happened to Mine as happened to Kana?" Hatori said. "It won't. Not if you're meant to be."

_Back at the Shop_

"Oh! Ayame-same, you're back!" Mine said. Ayame had come in just as a customer was leaving.

Mine looked concerned at Ayame's face. "Ayame-sama, is something wrong? You're very pale."

Ayame smied at her. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry yourself, Mine."

Mine smiled and went back to her work. As she swirled around, Ayame's long fingers extended and slid through her lovely chesnut hair. How much he wished he could tell her. Tell her he loved her, that he was sorry that she couldn't touch him, that he was sorry he didn't trust her enough to tell her about the curse, that he wanted to be with her forever.

Hatori's words replayed itself in Ayame's mind. _It won't. Not if you're meant to be._ But what if Mine and I weren't meant to be? Will it just _end? _Just like that?

"Mine…" His whisper was so soft that possibly only he himself heard it, but Mine whipped her head around.

"Yes, Ayame-sama? Would you like to rest? You look worried." Mine said, sounding very concerned.

"Mine. Come around to my house tonight. I have something to tell you."

_Ayame's House_

Mine looked around. Ayame had a very grand, large house. The walls were lined with wood, the floor tiled. The hosue was dotted with artistic ornaments, and the whole effect was dazzling. Mine had just been let in by Ayame's butler. He had said that Ayame would be down very soon.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her breath withered in her throat. Ayame looked stunning.

Ayame sat down next to her on the couch.

_Ayame_

She's embarassed. Have I done something wrong?

She probably doen't want to be here.

"I… have something to tell you."

"…Go on, Ayame-sama."

"I…I…" Ayame faltered.

Mine was shocked. Ayame had always been confident.

Ayame picked up his phone.

" –'Gure? Yes, come over, now. Yes, please. You too, 'Tori. Now." Ayame said.

"My… my friends… Shigure and Hatori are coming. I hope you don't mind."

Mine laughed nervously. "Of course not! Of course not."

_10 Minutes Later_

"Ayame!," Shigure looked around. "And this must be Mine. Ayame has told us all about his hard-working assistant." Mine blushed.

"Ah… Mine, could I speak to these two for a second please?"

Mine nodded. Was it her imagination, or did Hatori look angry?

Ayame led Shigure and Hatori to an empty room.

"Why'd you just do that? That hurt her feelings!" Hatori said angrily.

"I couldn't… tell her… that I… that I…" Ayame drifted off. Shigure and Hatori were concerned. Ayame had never been like this.

"That you love her? Just spit it out. Full on. Then tell her about the curse." Shigure said. Hatori interrupted, but Shigure put his hand up.

"What other way is there?" Hatori nodded in agreement.

Shigure gave him a little push. Ayame stumbled out the door.

"Mine…" Ayame said, sitting on the sofa, holding her hand. "Mine… I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't tell you because the Sohma family has a curse. If I hug you, I'll turn into the snake, because I'm posessed. I understand if you don't love me. I'll never be able to touch you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Hatori told his lover, Kana, and they suffered consqeuences, I can't let the same thing happen to you. I'm sorry. Sorry, that I'm restricted by this curse. I'm sorry that I have to hurt you, sorry that I love you so deeply that you'll get hurt."

_One week later (Mine)_

I stood in front of the doors that led to the chambers of Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family. I was scared beyond belief. He had called Hatori two days ago telling me to meet him here. I was really nervous. A week ago Ayame had told me he loved me, and my world had been perfect. Just then, Hatori opened the door.

"Come on, Mine. Akito's ready." Hatori put his hand on my shoulder as he led me through the door and through a dark passageway. "It's going to be alright, don't worry."

We approached a door. Akito's voice sounded through.

"Come in."

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"If you don't leave Ayame, he will be hurt. Have you ever wondered what happened to Hatori's eye, Mine?" Akito's voice was smooth, strangly disconnected, mysterious. I hated it.

"No… Akito-sama." I replied. However much I hated him, he had an indefinable quality about him that made you think he was superior.

"He loved a woman named Kana once, a long time ago. They were engaged." I gasped. "He came to beg me to allow him to marry her." I waited. "I refused. I blinded his right eye. Kana was devastated – but that serves her right. Hatori had to wipe her memory."

"The same thing will happen to you if you're not careful. Leave Ayame, or he'll suffer as much as Hatori did."

_Mine's Home_

I cried. I cried and I cried. I called Ayame and told him there was somebody else and that I quit. He thought I was joking, I hung up, then I cried some more. I didn't sleep that night. I was stricken with grief. It was for the best, right? I was protecting Ayame. But why did I feel like this?

Then I realised it.

I love Ayame.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ayame_

Three weeks. Three weeks since that devastating, _absolutely heart-breaking _phone call. I couldn't believe I did that, that I'd hurt Mine. Mine was talented, she would find someone else to work for in an instant. But her love life… that was another matter. Ayame held the tiny red velvet box. Inside it was the ring that he had meant to propose to Mine with. It was all for the best, right? It was protecting Mine, right? Then why'd I feel this way? Like a two ton truck just rolled over me.

I kept waiting. Waiting beside the telephone. I knew it was stupid. What did I expect her to do? It was meant to be _me. _Me begging her to take me back, telling her I loved her. I wished I could do these things now. But Akito's threats were barely concealed within his words.

I couldn't, wouldn't hurt Mine, however indirectly. How many times had I told her I loved her, only for her to believe that, in a few words, that I didn't love her anymore? How could I do something so unforgiveable? It was all for the best. These six wrods were all I had for comfort and understanding. 'Tori and 'Gure got mad at me. I didn't tell them about Akito. What would be the point?

I loved her. I was going _mad. _Stark raving mad. I couldn't survive without her – we were meant to be. _If we were meant to be, I'll have to stay away. _But how? How do you love and protect somebody if you're far away?

_Akito_

I'm sorry… Ayame. I'm… jealous… that you have… somebody who loves … you for who you are… and that… I'm selfish…that… I don't… want you to… have a happy… ending. For…you to… be lonely… selfish… like… me.

I'm… sorry…

So… sorry…

_Ayame_

The Zodiac had been assembled to the main house. We didn't know why. We didn't know what had happened.

Akito. Has. A. Terminally. Ill. Condition.

Even though we hated him, _absolutely loathed him, _we still hurt much. We were bonded, linked if you want, by blood, perhaps even something deeper than blood, perhaps centuries of magic. This was the magic bond of the Sohmas.

But.. wait… I could go back to Mine! Once Akito was… dead… his word didn't count anymore did it? Mine! How much my heart leapt with this news.

I walked over to Hatori. "Hey, 'Tori. Weren't you with Akito?"

"No.. I was out.. on business. Trust him to get sick that time."

I just kept thinking about Mine, her soft voice, her sweet eyes, her kind face. What was it stopping me going after her now?

My two inner sides fighted with each other. The angel, and the devil. How ironic. The angel wanted me to be cautious – this might be exactly what Akito wanted. The devil told me to go to her and propose – be risky for once in your life, use your freedom. It was inner turmoil – inner conflict. How could I live like this? Akito's memory haunting me every step I went, every breath I took, every thought I thought, had to be _Akito's. _I felt sick. My life did not belong to that… monster. But on the other hand, I couldn't help but feel… like I was his. That it was my, the Zodiac's, fault for his ill health.

Akito was still alive – barely, though. Still, that didn't mean that his mind was in any worse condition. His mind was still active, still plotting to make our lives harder. But how, how could I get around his notice to see Mine, tell her I was sorry, that I loved her?

Ayame would no doubt tell his advisors to keep an eye out for the Sohma members, the Zodiac especially… how?

_Ayame_

"Hiro…" Ayame coughed. Hiro, his advisor, was over in an instant.

"Yes… Master?" Hiro asked, bowing his head.

"I told you… to keep an eye.. on Zodiac members… yes?... But… now you must… leave Ayame… and Mine… alone." In Ayame's mind there was guilt, there was moral, and there was a sense of righteous. She knew what she had done to Ayame and Mine was wrong. But it would have been the way that everyone expected Ayame Sohma to act.

Ayame Sohma, thought herself sourly. The fake me, not the real me. How can I live with this…this… farce, everyday of my life? Ayame loved Mine, and they went for their love.

Against all odds.. fighting… fighting for results… fighting for their… love… Shigure…

Ayame drifted off into sleep…

_Ayame_

I'm going to visit Mine. Today. I have to. If I don't I'll go mad – you only get love like this once in a lifetime, and only if you're lucky anyway. I love Mine, and I'll give my all to her, but she should know, I need to protect her as well. Will she reject me? After that terrible phone call, I'd reject _myself. _Hope for the best…

_Two Days Later (Mine)_

It had been barely a week. Before, before well, the Incident. Not a break-up, because deep down, I somehow knew that this was not Ayame's fault, and that it was something out of his control. Call me crazy, but I always thought he'd protect me, at whatever costs. Call me mad, but I thought I did still love him after all that happened.

My doorbell rang. I quickly cleaned up the pillow case I'd been sewing and rushed over to the door. I didn't even bother looking in the hole to see who was there. I got just about the biggest shock of my life. Ayame, my personal sun, just stood there. He looked abashed, and quite… embarassed?

I was… I have to admit… quite shocked. After all, he told me there was somebody else, and that he really didn't love me anymore. Of course, that could all be a lie.. but unlikely. I did believe him then, on the phone, but then I started having doubts. Ayame looked at me. I stared back. This was awkward.

I started blushing. I thought I was over Ayame! Turns out I wasn't… But now that he's here, I can finally tell him how much he hurt me, how much anger I feel towards him, how much I also _love _him, and how much I wish I didn't love him. All this and more. I felt like a wreck. I had so many feelings running around in me that I couldn't even figure them out myself.

"Well," Ayame cleared his throat, "Mine… I came to say… ah… well… it's… it's like… you see… I'm sorry… it's not what you think… I was wrong… I'm sorry!"

I was about to respond, to hurt him like he hurt me, but suddenly he was hugging me, and it felt perfect, even if it was just for a brief second. Suddenly there was a flash of sound, and I was holding empty clothes and a snake. _So this was what Ayame was talking about…_ I mused.


End file.
